


My Fault

by roseforthethorns



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Blood, I really am sorry, M/M, MCD, Q is Tracey kind of, Some Swearing, my muse insisted, so much pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: It was never going to be. It never could be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timetospy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetospy/gifts).



> For timetospy. Thank you for everything, for continuing to push me, insisting I listen to my muse, and to follow the pain when it insists.

He can't smell anything other than blood. It's thick in the air, dried and clumped on his skin and under his nails. It's burning his nostrils with its iron tang. It's everywhere.

It's on Q. Simon. Oh God.

He should've known. He should've fucking known that he wouldn't be allowed to marry and drive off into the sunset. The wound is precise, a single hole between his ex husband’s eyes. Eyes that had been green as the moors back home now like doll’s eyes. Pale skin sickly and wan. That perfect, kissable mouth slack in surprise.

Of course he'd crashed the car. The shock of it all had rattled him despite his training. His own gashes are clotting while he holds the lifeless body in his arms. His tears leave pink tracks down his cheeks and trickle over Q’s face. His glasses are even intact. Somehow.

There's no point. There was never any point. The roar of a wounded animal bursts from his chest and scatters wildlife for yards. Birds take wing, squirrels scatter, rabbits and other critters duck for cover. His eyes burn. He can't smell anything other than blood.

He wishes the sniper would've got him too. His heart is dead and in his arms. The muscle in his chest just needs to stop beating now.

There's blood on their rings, too. It beads and sticks and smears. He had seen Q's smile reflected in it the first time he'd slipped it on his finger.

Slowly, arms shaking, he leans down and presses a final kiss to the dark hair. “We were supposed to have all the time in the world,” he whispers before his voice breaks and he sobs until he can no longer breathe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments are welcome.


End file.
